No tan equivocado
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Nunca desafíes a tu vida a que te la ponga peor de lo que ya está. Grave lección que aprenderá el joven Levi de 19 años. Un malentendido que pondrá su mundo de cabeza en todos los sentidos, acaba de explotar... AU/Riren/Leve RivaMika/Humor/Drama/Feels/Two Shots
1. Puta vida

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Otra historia? Sí, por qué? porque sí. Disfruten y comenten, fin. Ah, cierto! Disculpen los errores, no corregí, está lleno, ahora sí, fin.-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del genial maestro (futuro esposo mío) Isayama Hajime

 **Advertencias:** Comedia y luego no sé, se desinfla, creo, salud!

DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL: PARA MI, PORQUE YOLO, FIN.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Una mentira puede salvar el presente,**_

 _ **pero siempre condenará al futuro".**_

 _ **Buda**_

 _ **.**_

.

Levi suspiró por millonésima vez, estaba solo en su cuarto, mirando las fotos del último picnic con su grupo de amigos, había sacado (muy secretamente y sin que se dieran cuenta claro), varias y perfectas fotos de la persona de su adoración. Mikasa Ackerman.

No eran parientes, pero ambos compartían el apellido, como si el destino le gritara "te la entrego ya lista, ya está marcada para ti". Ok, no. Levi era ante todo una persona muy, muy racional, y aunque su corazón ardía cuando compartían aunque más no sea una charla, con la preciosa morena, nunca obtenía más que eso. Ni siquiera tenía excusa para que estudiaran juntos, porque seguían diferentes carreras.

Levi quería ser Ingeniero Químico y Mikasa estudiaba Literatura. Ni una puta clase en la que coincidieran. Y aunque intentaba sentarse a su lado cuando todos se reunían, ya sea a almorzar, al ir beber algo, al juntarse en alguna casa, aunque intentaba que lo mirara, aunque más no sea que se tropezara con él, lo que fuera, no conseguía ni el más mínimo rastro de atención.

Se sumaba el hecho de que Levi era tan social como un cardón. Por lo que ni él mismo sabía cómo había terminado enamorándose de otra persona que tenía un carácter tan similar al suyo.

 _"—Hola, Mikasa._

 _—Levi._

 _— ¿Cómo la llevas? –La mujer respondía con un movimiento de hombros-. Eso es bueno."_

Y esas escuetas charlas (si es que eso se podía considerar una charla), era todo el intercambio verbal que podía conseguir con la hermosa chica. Notaba sin embargo que su mejor amigo Eren, el simpático moreno de sonrisa de propaganda y ojos de mar, era al que ella solía seguir con la mirada, casi de una manera obsesiva. No le preocupaba demasiado, porque era obvio que Eren no tenía ningún potencial interés amoroso, más bien todo lo contrario. Siempre la miraba con desaprobación y reñía con ella cuando se volvía demasiado sobreprotectora.

Estaba casi un 100% seguro que nadie sabía de su enamoramiento, y por orgullo tampoco quería que nadie lo supiera. ¿Era un hombre o un ratón? No podía estar dependiendo de los demás y tramando confusos planes solo para invitar a salir a alguien… ¡Eso es! Se dijo con resolución, lo que debería hacer es buscar la manera de estar a solas con la chica, así podría mostrarse más relajado, ver los puntos en común y al fin tener su atención por completo.

Ya tenía 19 años, rumbo para los 20, pero no se sentía suficientemente confiado como para ir y encararla. ¿Cómo debería hacerlo? Decidió pedirle ayuda a Eren, después de todo era su mejor amigo, el más cercano, el que más lo conocía. Además el moreno sabía hablar bien, tal vez pudiera tirarle un par de consejos que fueran acertados. Pero tampoco quería confesarle sobre quien los aplicaría, porque si Mikasa lo rechazaba, no quería que se enterara absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera su mejor amigo, ante todo su orgullo viril.

Listo, le pediría ayuda al moreno.

Le mando un par de mensajes desde su minúsculo departamento (Levi se mantenía solo y su trabajo de medio tiempo no le permitía demasiados lujos), y el moreno le respondió que inmediatamente iba a su casa. Levi sonrió. Se alegraba de contar siempre con ese chico. Se conocían desde la secundaria, Eren era tan amable y respetuoso con él. Lo defendió cuando le hicieron bullying por ser de baja estatura y porque no tenía padre, estuvo a su lado en los peores momentos. Incluso la madre de Eren, Carla, lo trataba como un hijo más, si hasta en la semana le mandaba comida en tuppers (exquisitas y deliciosas por cierto), por lo que Levi cuando tenía franco en su trabajo pasaba por la casa de los Jaegers para limpiar y dejarles la casa como tacita de plata en compensación. Nunca le diría que no a las comidas celestiales de Carla, y ella aceptaba muy agradecida que Levi ayudará con los quehaceres. Además vivían a escasas 5 *cuadras (*medida cercana a los 100 metros) de distancia.

Eren estaba bastante ocupado también, estudiaba la misma carrera que Levi, pero la cursaba a la mañana, y por las tardes ayudaba en una fábrica donde le permitían hacer algunas prácticas profesionales, aunque ganaba una miseria por eso, pero más que nada le dejaba una cuantiosa experiencia, la cual compartía con Levi (incluso algunas veces lo llevaba para enseñarle), y de la cual ambos sacaban mucho provecho.

Todo funcionaba en forma sincronizada y correcta, excepto por el pequeño problemita de que moría de amor por una mujer a la cual poco y nada le interesaba si él seguía respirando. Tampoco es que dispusiera de grandes cantidades de tiempo para poder dedicarle a una pareja, pero ¡vamos! Tenía necesidades como cualquier ser humano. Hacía dos años (exactamente desde que había entrado a la universidad), que su vida sexual era inexistente.

Sintió los característicos golpes a su puerta y Eren entró con su llave. Ambos tenían llaves del hogar del otro por una cuestión de practicidad más que nada, a veces sucedía que alguno olvidaba una tarea, una carpeta, un apunte y el otro se lo acercaba a la universidad, y era más cómodo para Levi porque por lo general ni Eren, ni Carla estaban en las mañanas que él podía ir a limpiar. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo que cualquiera diría que los tres eran una familia consolidada.

—Hola, permiso –saludó el moreno, dejando una bolsa en la cocina para luego dirigirse a la habitación.

—Yoy, altote, ¿qué me mandó "mamá" esta vez? –A Eren no le molestaba en absoluto que Levi se hubiera adjudicado el papel de "hijo postizo" de su madre, para nada, al contrario, lo ponía algo feliz, después de todo el más bajito no contaba con una ahora.

—Vas a tener una erección gastronómica –respondió el otro sonriendo, sentándose en la cama del otro mientras revisaba su celular-. Canelones de maíz y queso, la puta gloria.

— ¡Joder! Definitivamente haré que tu madre me adopte –Eren sonrió ante esa frase.

—Ya te dije que con gusto te hago lugar en mi cuarto, te ahorrarías el alquiler… comerías todos los días la asombrosa comida de mamá.

—No me tientes Jaeger… aunque podría usar el cuarto de visitas… -adujo el más bajo distraídamente, mientras revisaba unos libros y completaba unas preguntas de un trabajo práctico que debía entregar.

—Nop, el cuarto de visitas es… el de visitas.

—Nunca va nadie a visitarlos, bueno, excepto yo.

—A ti no te consideramos visita, como sea, ¿qué necesitabas?

—Oh, cierto. Bueno, primero lo importante, la semana pasada perdí la clase de Química Inorgánica II, y realmente no quiero ir a la consulta del idiota de Bogel, que además, ya sabes cuánto me ama –Levi se refería al profesor de la cátedra que tenía algún tipo de problema personal con el joven, porque siempre le ponía menos nota y lo trataba despectivamente-. ¿Me prestarías tus apuntes por favor?

—Ni lo menciones, claro que si –Eren sacó una de sus carpetas y se la entregó al de pelo negro.

—Gracias, de verdad esto es oro en polvo. Y por otra parte, quería… mmm… pedirte consejo, sobre… bueno, tú eres bueno con las palabras y eso, y ya sabes que yo tengo las habilidades de un ladrillo para… relacionarme con los demás –Eren enarcó una ceja y lo miró con atención-. Quería saber si… mmm… si hubiera una persona que me interesa… ¿cómo podría hacer para que supiera lo que me pasa?

Eren se quedó perplejo unos segundos, luego carraspeó un poco y al fin habló.

—Bueno, eso… depende de la persona que sea, ¿quién te gusta?

—No es el punto, eso es irrelevante. Te pregunté otra cosa y no respondiste.

—No, no es irrelevante –dijo su amigo algo agitado-. Dime quién es y de acuerdo a eso podré guiarte sobre lo que deberías hacer.

Levi lo sopesó algunos minutos achinando los ojos. Al fin suspiró y se giró.

—No, deja, no es tan importante de todas maneras.

—Espera, espera –Eren se acercó y se sentó en la otra silla al lado de Levi-. De acuerdo, si no quieres decirme quien es, está bien. Yo sé lo orgulloso que eres –el otro bufó rodando los ojos y pensando que Eren lo conocía mejor que él mismo-. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le quieres decir?

—Oh, bueno –Levi se sonrojó un poco y el de cabellos castaños abrió sus ojos sorprendido, las pocas veces que lo había visto en esa situación de timidez habrían sido… tal vez dos en seis años que se conocían-. No quiero tirarme a la piscina sin saber si tiene un poquito de agua, así que, me gustaría invitar a esta persona a tomar algo, no sé, tal vez decirle que… me agrada y que sería lindo… no sé, que pasara algo más que una amistad… Joder, por eso te pedí ayuda, yo no sé cómo decir las cosas, tal vez se asuste, o piense que le falto el respeto –Levi se refregó el cabello nervioso.

—Tranquilo, si lo dices de la forma adecuada no tiene porqué molestarse. Tal vez en una charla en común, puedas preguntarle cuáles son sus gustos o-

—No, no funcionará, te estoy diciendo que no sirvo para conversar. Y realmente no quiero seguir sufriendo, ni alargar por siempre esto. Sabes que soy directo, pero no quiero ser rudo tampoco, simplemente quiero saber si tengo o no una posibilidad. Eso es todo.

—Bueno, queda con esta persona en algún lugar, un café, no sé, una plaza y díselo.

— ¡Sí, claro, es tan sencillo! Si fuera tan fácil no te habría pedido ayuda en primer lugar, joder. Además estoy seguro que si tengo a esta persona en frente mío, cuando le quiera decir eso me quedaré mudo como una tapia. Tch, maldición.

—Bueno, es verdad que no eres el más expresivo hablando, pero hay algo que haces muy bien y es escribir. ¿Recuerdas que los profesores solían pedirte ayuda para los actos patrios? Escribiste muchos homenajes, e incluso Reiner te pidió ayuda para su discurso en el acto de colación.

—Oh, es verdad… ¿pero qué quieres decir?

—Si no te animas a hablar con "esta misteriosa persona", podrías mandarle un mensaje. Un claro mensaje poniéndole tus intenciones y cómo te sientes cuando está cerca de ti.

—Pero… ¿no es un poco impersonal? Es decir… me suena como a cobarde…

—Levi, estamos en el siglo XXI, la tecnología manda, las redes sociales, la gente interactúa sin verse personalmente, y además es lo que necesitas para afrontar una situación en la que no te sientes seguro. Sinceramente creo que deberías intentarlo. Tal vez no largarle todooo lo que te pasa, pero sí dejarlo bastante claro y ponerle algo como: "podemos conversar más profundamente esta noche en X lugar? Sólo te pido que me escuches", o algo por el estilo. Si la persona acepta, ya tienes medio camino ganado, eso te dará la confianza suficiente para terminar de hablarlo cara a cara, ¿no te parece? Si la persona te dice que sí, yo te ayudaré con el resto del discurso.

— ¿Me… me ayudarás, no? ¿Seguro, no? –dijo algo cohibido.

—Tienes mi palabra.

—Gracias, Eren… no sé si me anime a hacer esto pero… voy a intentarlo.

—Más te vale que me cuentes que te responde "esta persona", promételo.

—Sí, sí, te lo diré, pero tú no harás bromas al respecto, ¿me oíste? Esto es algo muy serio.

—No temas, Levi, jamás te molestaría con algo como esto. Por cierto, gracias por confiar en mí. Ahora debo irme, o llegaré tarde a la clase práctica de Cálculo I.

—Pon llave cuando te vayas, por favor.

—Okey, te veo, bye.

—Bye.

Al salir Eren se apretó el puente de la nariz con fuerza, suspiró fuerte y siguió con su camino.

—0—

Levi estaba sentado en la tercera fila, escuchando al profesor Bogel que parecía empeñarse en hacer las clases cada vez más aburridas, más odiosas, más… uugghh… No podía permitirse siquiera parpadear, porque la clase anterior lo pescó bostezando y lo sacó del salón haciendo un escándalo mayúsculo. Por lo que intentaba tomar apunte y no desconcentrarse. Pero el tipo hablaba taaaan lento, con tanta parsimonia, que tenía ganas de gritar.

— ¿Alguna pregunta?

"No, por favor, no, por favor", rogó el joven internamente, pero no, claro… Si un día tenía que ser negro, tenía que serlo completito, completito… Comenzando por su trabajo, era auxiliar y ayudante en una veterinaria, en donde lo mordió uno de los perros, le meo el bolso uno de los gatos que estaban en pensión (y que encima se le escapó del local, lo que le hizo perder cerca de hora y media, pero al fin lo ubicó), se quedó sin luz en el departamento porque el dueño se olvidó de tener al día la boleta, el profesor le había aprobado el trabajo práctico con 4, porque según el mismo: "No estaba eficientemente desarrollado", y a uno de sus compañeros que le copió los tres últimos puntos a medias, porque no tuvo tiempo de terminarlo, lo aprobaron con 8, a eso sumarle esa excesivamente larga y aburridísima clase que atentaba contra su ya inexistente paciencia. No podía siquiera retirarse o con seguridad el hijo de puta del catedrático le pondría ausente, aunque ya hubiera transcurrido más de la mitad de la misma. Se sentía como un preso. Ahora el idiota de su compañero pedía que explicara de nuevo lo que ya había explicado en esos insoportables 40 minutos, ¿qué pedo con el mundo? ¿Todo estaba en su contra?

Levi quería salir y beber cerveza hasta no poder caminar derecho. Pero si iba a hacer eso, que al menos tuviera un motivo que valiera la pena, además de toda la fila de cosas anteriores, si iba a sufrir, iba a sufrir a lo grande. Decidió que ése sería el día, y ése sería el momento para declarársele a Mikasa. Total que si le decía que no, lo mismo se emborracharía y dejaría de andar penando de una buena vez, y si le decía que si, era la manera de remontar su amarga y solitaria vida. Estaba entregado, lo peor que le podía pasar es que le dijera que no, y sinceramente, estaba preparado si eso ocurría. Además necesitaba algo en lo que poner su cabeza antes de que explotara por la perorata de caracol de su profesor actual. "Toma puta vida", pensó con pesimismo, "a que no puedes cagarla peor, hija de puta".

Miró por el rabillo del ojo, que el hombre estaba hablando con su compañero y respondiendo a todas sus estúpidas preguntas, ¿por qué la gente no leía el material de estudio antes de las clases de una maldita vez para no estar como idiotas preguntando tonterías? Sacó el celular y lo colocó de tal manera sobre su falda, casi debajo del banco de estudio, que el hombre no se daría cuenta que lo estaba usando, aunque de tanto en tanto miraba al frente para no parecer sospechoso. Sabía que si lo pescaba haciendo eso, de seguro lo sancionaría o le quitaría puntos en el siguiente trabajo. Abrió primero un notepad para poder escribir tranquilo y corregir de ser necesario. Realmente se esmeró, y cuando quiso acordar había escrito prácticamente un testamento, que encima estaba redactado con una clara tendencia formal, pero creyó que sería lo adecuado por el carácter de la chica. Por lo que decidió no modificarlo:

 ** _"Hola. Espero este mensaje no te moleste y sea tomado de la mejor manera. Para ser honesto me llevó mucho, mucho tiempo animarme a hablarte en este sentido. Sé que somos amigos, y créeme, valoro muchísimo que me des la oportunidad de compartir tiempo valioso para apoyarnos y divertirnos, pero lo cierto es que hace bastante que llevo escondiendo estos sentimientos que últimamente se han estado acumulando y lastimándome. Tal vez lo mejor sería que lo habláramos personalmente, pero siguiendo la línea de la honestidad, realmente no quisiera ponernos en una situación incómoda y porque no suelo expresarme adecuadamente en ese ámbito, por lo que luego de leer esto, tú decidirás lo que creas que va a ser mejor, y créeme que no me tomaré a mal ninguna reacción de tu parte. Después de todo soy yo el que está pidiendo una. Voy a ser directo: Me gustas. Quisiera salir contigo. Te miro y siento que eres la persona indicada para ser mi pareja. Te admiro, te respeto, me generas un sinfín de sensaciones que me hacen bien. Realmente no me imagino vivir sin tu presencia, incluso si sólo quedara una amistad. No importa, pero quiero que nunca le faltes a mi vida._**

 ** _Me gustaría decirte muchas, muchas cosas más, por supuesto, siempre desde el respeto y sin ponerte en una situación comprometida. Me harías muy feliz si me permitieras decírtelo frente a frente. Por eso quiero invitarte, si te parece, a ir a beber una malteada a la plaza central mañana al mediodía, o en el horario que prefieras, no importa, yo acomodaré mis actividades. Si crees que podría tener la oportunidad de que me escuches, te pido me contestes lo más pronto que puedas. Si al contrario, no quieres avanzar en este sentido, por favor ignora este mensaje, yo lo borraré y seguiremos con esta linda amistad que tenemos. Sólo te pido por favor, que de la manera que sea, no me apartes. Porque realmente te necesito… y como te dije antes, me haces bien."_**

Mirando con un ojo al frente y con otro a su falda, revisó y revisó, que se entendiera, que no fuera demasiado acosador y que tampoco lo expusiera completamente. Al final, luego de más de media hora concluyó que no podía ni mejorarlo ni empeorarlo, y que después de todo estaba bien. Lo copió en el portapapeles y se dirigió a la aplicación de Whatsapp, buscando "Ackerman Mikasa", como la tenía agendada, pero justo el profesor lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos de grillo y le hizo una pregunta sobre la explicación anterior.

Levi balbuceó al principio, pero luego entrando en clima rápidamente, le pudo dar una respuesta satisfactoria, sonrió con suficiencia por su acertada respuesta, a la vez que apretaba el botón para pegar y luego enviar. Guardó el celular, porque los nervios empezaron a ganar terreno y de verdad no quería estar mirando a cada rato la pantalla. Además Mikasa podía estar en clases u ocupada, ahora solo restaba ver que lo había leído y sí respondía o no, fin del asunto. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos se ponía más y más inquieto.

De los 300 estudiantes en el anfiteatro, él debía ser el único transpirando, pensando en qué respuesta le llegaría de un momento a otro… o que no le llegaría… Al fin, el celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, trató de no saltar de la silla como un gato que ve un pepino detrás suyo, pero lo cierto es que las revoluciones de su corazón se incrementaron a niveles desastrosos, al punto que no podía hilvanar coherencia en lo que el docente explicaba frente a la enorme pizarra.

Haciendo acopio de toda la valentía que tenía, que en esos momentos no era demasiada, deslizó el aparato al lugar de antes, entre su falda y la parte de debajo de la tabla para apoyar las carpetas. Desbloqueó la pantalla, y conteniendo el aliento fue a la aplicación. No encontró ninguna respuesta de "Ackerman Mikasa"… porque no le había enviado ningún mensaje para empezar…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tanto que los estudiantes a sus costados lo miraron sorprendidos, luego abrió la boca sin poder evitarlo, mientras la cara se le desfiguraba en una mueca de espanto. Su mensaje gigante, había llegado al número de "Amigote Eren", porque se ve que en la confusión de responderle al profesor y buscar el contacto, metió mal el puto dedo.

Bueno, que levante la mano la persona que JAMÁS, jamás haya mandado un mensaje equivocado. A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez. No hubiera sido la gran cosa, incluso hasta podría haber quedado como una anécdota súper divertida, de la que podría haber recibido chistes y bromas hasta terminar abandonado en un geriátrico, pero el grave, gravísimo problema aquí, era lo que su "amigote" le había respondido casi inmediatamente de leer aquello:

1 - Oh, por Dios, Levi! Hablas en serio? =o

2 – Te juro que no me lo creo. Realmente no puedo estar de pie, me tiemblan las piernas… 0o0

3 – No sé qué decirte, estoy en shock, plox… Creo que deberías escuchar cómo me late el corazón en estos momentos, necesito aire y un vaso con agua, no puedo calmarme!

4 – Me estás haciendo llorar, Levi! Eres malo, no? Casi creí que te le ibas a confesar a otra persona, Y ERA YO! #SePuedeMorirDeFelicidad #SueñoRealizado #AmorSecretoYaNoEsSecreto

5 – Joder! Estoy demasiado feliz… Tanta felicidad me va a matar… Joder! TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS, ME GUSTAS MUCHÍSIMO! Siempre me gustaste desde la secundaria, joder! #EstoyEnElParaiso

6 – Bueno, ya, me calmo… Nooooo, no puedo calmarme, quiero gritar!

7 – También tengo muchas, muchas cosas que decirte y sí, sí quiero escuchar todo lo que tengas para decirme, pero si espero hasta mañana te juro que me muero. Iré a buscarte ahora, si? Estaré afuera cuando termine tu clase.

8 – Mi madre acaba de decirme que ahora SI te acepta completamente en la familia! ;)

—¡NOOOO, NOOOO! –gritó desaforado ocasionando un gran revuelo, el profesor lo expulsó de su comisión de inmediato. Salió afuera con el bolso colgando del hombro y vio a Eren sentado en unos banquitos esperándolo ¡Joder, no!

Le sonrió con una calidez que se podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia y Levi solo asintió con la cabeza en retorno. Eren prácticamente corrió a su lado.

—Hola, vine de inmediato, je. Saliste antes… ¿tan ansioso estabas de verme? Lo siento, lo siento, olvida eso –dijo ruborizándose bastante, Levi suspiró luego de pegarse tres tiros mentalmente-. ¿Quieres cenar en mi casa?

—Eren, escucha… -levantó sus ojos para ver como los ojitos verde mar de su amigo brillaban con fuerza, mejor buscaban un lugar tranquilos para hablar. Todo era tan complicado, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Le rompería el corazón a su mejor amigo?

Levi ni siquiera sospechaba que Eren era gay, o que estaba tras sus huesos, jamás de los jamases le vio actitudes raras o lo puso en situaciones incómodas. Incluso hasta juntos habían elogiado algunas tetas y algunos culos, ¿qué pasaba con él? Lo peor es que lo conocía desde pequeño y solamente al ver esa expresión de su rostro sabía de antemano que esta era la peor cagada del siglo y que si no se manejaba con cuidado iba a terminar hiriendo a su amigo más querido, a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Definitivamente no quería verlo llorar por él.

Estaba perdido, es decir, era consciente que debía aclararle la situación a su amigo, pero ¿cómo? Encima justo él, la peor persona para expresarse diplomáticamente. Mientras caminaban a la par y Eren hablaba y hablaba, a Levi le llovían las frases en la mente: _"Ey, ¿no te diste cuenta que era sólo una broma amigote?", "Ya Eren, quise hacerte una broma pero se ve que me embromaste tú al final, ja, ja, ja, ahora solo queda reír", "Creo que no estoy preparado para esto, sigamos siendo amigos un tiempo más, ¿qué te parece los próximos cien mil años?", "¿Y sí la cagamos y arruinamos en serio nuestra amistad y todo? Mejor no nos arriesguemos"._

Cuando se dio cuenta estaban entrando a la casa de Eren. Lo siguió a la cocina, donde el joven se puso el delantal para empezar a cocinar, tarareaba un ritmo suave a medida que acomodaba todo.

—Puedo… ¿puedo confesarte una cosa? –Dijo el de ojos verdes con suave voz, mientras picaba las verduras que iba echando en la olla-. Mi mamá casi no cocina, ja. No sabe. El que cocina soy yo. Ella solo me ayudó un poco, amo ver que disfrutas de mis platillos… Lo siento, espero no te moleste.

Levi se quedó mudo, Eren se giró un poco y negó con la cabeza en respuesta. El siguiente rato siguieron en silencio. Levi sirvió jugo para los dos y puso la mesa. Era miércoles, Carla volvería tarde, ambos lo sabían bien. Luego que sirvió el delicioso guiso, ambos comieron muy poco. Levi apenas podía pasar la comida.

—No… no te sientas incómodo, Levi… no quiero que te sientas así conmigo… Claro que… estoy muy sorprendido –dijo sonriendo-. Pero lo digo en el buen sentido. Llevo amándote mucho tiempo –declaró con suavidad, bajando la mirada, los pómulos rosas. El más bajo estaba serio, casi que triste, tragando en seco al escuchar cada palabra, pero debía admitir que Eren resplandecía, como si hubiera una especie de estrella adentro de él-. Pensé que… que no había esperanzas… -sonrió tímidamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Levi se tragó una granada imaginaria que hacía explotar imaginariamente su cuerpo hasta quedar siendo pedacitos de carne mugrienta y chamuscada. Eren se tapó el rostro mientras sollozaba bajito, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Eren… no… no deberías… no… no llores, bro… en serio… car… carnal… aaahhh… Eren, mírame, un minuto… ya te escuché y… todo bien… pero… hay una cosa…

Eren corrió sus manos mientras tomaba una servilleta de papel para secar sus lágrimas y miró a su amigo con profundo amor, tan profundo e inmenso que Levi se quedó a medio camino.

—Verás… la cosa es… ¿cómo te lo digo? Eres muy… muy importante para mí, eso no va a cambiar nunca… ¿Ok? Yo jamás, jamás haría algo a propósito para lastimarte, jamás… pero… a veces uno sin querer… a veces uno puede equivocarse… es decir…

—Oh, te entiendo –dijo Eren respirando profundo y sosteniéndole la mirada.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, yo… también tengo miedo… es decir, fuimos amigos seis años. Tampoco quiero hacer nada que te aleje de mi vida –le colocó una de sus manos sobre las más pequeñas del otro y entrelazó sus dedos-. ¡Dios, se siente tan bien! –exclamó emocionándose de nuevo y largando otras lágrimas.

— ¡Joder!

—Perdón, perdón, Levi, ya sé que… las cosas románticas no son lo tuyo, pero hoy, por favor, sólo por hoy déjame disfrutarlo –El más bajo se quedó callado-. ¿Sabes cuántas veces… rogué… por un momento así? ¿Cuántas veces soñé con que mi amor pudiera alcanzarte? Me había resignado, realmente yo… me había dado por vencido… No tengo como agradecerte… lo bien que me haces.

—No, no, no me agradezcas, no, de verdad… ¡joder! Nunca, me diste a entender…

—No, no, yo no quería molestarte, ni que te sintieras incómodo conmigo. Es tan gracioso que me asombra, ¡tú te sentías exactamente igual! Lo siento pero, necesito esto.

Eren se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa, levantó a su amigo tirando de su brazo y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras olía profundamente en la unión de su cuello y hombro.

—Te amo, Levi, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Cuando Levi salió de la casa de Eren, con la expresión más desconcertante que pudiera tener, fue consciente de dos cosas: Una, estaba saliendo oficialmente con su mejor amigo, y no había manera de aclararle la situación sin que ellos conllevara a herirlo terriblemente y dos: nunca, jamás de los jamases desafíes a tu puta vida a que te hunda más de lo que ya estás.

.

By Luna de Acero… sin rumbo…


	2. De los errores se aprende

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí la segunda parte y final de esta historia que está esperando que la finalicen desde el 2017. Tarde pero seguro, dijo la tortuga.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, esta historia es de mi completa invención, están protegidos sus derechos con nombres originales, proibida su reproducción total o parcial, no autorizo a adaptarla para otros fandoms.

 **Advertencias:** Sobredosis de azúcar, creo.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"Todos nos equivocamos, pero no todos aprovechamos esos errores".**_

 _ **Luna de Acero**_

.

.

Levi se apareció al otro día en casa de Eren, aunque el día anterior había limpiado y a la noche habían cenado. Después de un espacio de reflexión en su departamento diminuto, digamos un espacio que duró toda la noche, había decidido que mejor esperaba que su amigo se calmara un poco. Eren no lo había obligado ni siquiera a darle un beso y tampoco era como si le molestara la cercanía con él, siempre que no intentara llevar las cosas demasiado lejos.

Así que mejor sería hablar con calma, calma que no tenía pero bueno, y tratar de ir arreglando las cosas poco a poco. Eren se daría cuenta que no le favorecía mucho tenerlo como novio, incluso capaz y hasta se aburría de él con el tiempo. De todas formas por eso lo habían dejado la última vez allá hace dos años atrás. Suspiró profundo, tocó el timbre como para avisar de su presencia y abrió con su llave.

Carla no estaba, probablemente se hubiera ido a hacer algún trámite porque por lo general su horario de trabajo empezaba al mediodía. Dejó la mochila en una silla del living y recorrió la casa, encontró a Eren aún durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, con el torso desnudo, el pelo revuelto y una mueca de completa felicidad.

Se acercó y lo miró un largo rato. Le dolía profundamente tener que sincerarse y terminar lastimándolo, sabía que Eren aceptaría su verdad, que no se lo demostraría que se aguantaría el dolor pero nada volvería a ser como antes. Carajo. No quería eso.

Era su familia prácticamente. Los únicos que habían estado para él después que se quedó solo. No merecían sufrir, y después de todo no era muy difícil, ¿no? Si solo fingía un poco, todos contentos. Eventualmente las cosas no funcionarían y ya. Porque si sus noviazgos habían sido una mierda antes, nada le aseguraba que este fuera a salir bien.

Se sentía muy triste por dentro, porque después de todo era una mentira, aunque él tuviera buenas intenciones y todo, seguía siendo una vil y rastrera mentira.

—Hola —el llamado lo despabiló de sus pensamientos y miró a su amigo que estaba refregándose el rostro.

Bueno, al menos Eren era bonito, a veces terco y calentón, pero en líneas generales era una compañía agradable.

—Hola, llamé a la puerta pero no escuchaste, perezoso. Mientras te arreglas haré el desayuno —aseguró el hombre mientras giraba para irse a la cocina.

—¡Quiero café con leche! —le gritó desde la habitación.

—Sí, amo —respondió con tono solemne y dispuso todo en el lugar.

Bien, no era tan diferente a como eran las cosas antes, así que probablemente pudiera con eso, conocía a Eren y no era como si fuera a pedirle sexo de inmediato, aunque a decir verdad no sabía mucho sobre la vida sexual de Eren. Sus charlas no eran sobre cuantas veces se la jalaban por día precisamente.

Mientras batía harina, huevos, leche y azúcar para unos wafles, se preguntaba si sería prudente preguntar e investigar un poco sobre la vida amorosa de su amigo, porque… ahora que era más consciente, nunca le había presentado un novio, o novia ¿Y cómo es que él nunca había preguntado?

—Listo. Ya terminé —dijo apareciendo y ayudando a poner la mesa.

Luego se acercó y le dejó un beso en la nuca a su amigo que lo hizo estremecer, Levi lo miró desconcertado.

—Oh, lo siento, es que, quería besarte.

—Ah.

No supo qué responder, se giró y siguió muy serio mientras terminaba de hacer que se cocieran los wafles.

—Oye, Eren. Tú… bueno, ¿has salido con otras personas antes?

Su amigo se quedó callado y Levi se giró para ver si lo había escuchado o se habría escabullido y estaba hablando solo, pero no, estaba sentado bebiendo un poco de yogurt, pintándosele un gracioso bigote rosa sobre los labios, recogió el mismo con la lengua y le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? Nunca habías preguntado antes.

—Bueno, antes era antes y ahora es ahora —wow, sí que estaba elocuente.

—Eh, bueno, salí con un par de personas, pero no estaba en un plan suuuper serio así que, no le vi la importancia de contarte. Además, tú tampoco me has contado nada desde hace como dos años.

—Es que estuve solo, no tengo tiempo para estudiar, trabajar y hacer cosas de pareja. Bah, ni tengo que explicarte que conoces bien mis horarios.

—Mmm, yo digo que querer es poder —respondió mientras jugaba haciendo una torre con los cereales de ruedita, esos que Levi consideraba asquerosos y que él amaba.

—Sí, pero una pareja necesita tiempo, dedicación, compartir, que se yo, y sabes que ambos estamos muy ocupados.

Escuchó la silla correrse y los pasos de su amigo acercándose lo que hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, lo miró de reojo al tenerlo cerca. Eren estaba sonriendo con tranquilidad.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que vamos a conseguir el tiempo necesario, justo como ahora.

Acercó su cabeza para besarlo en los labios y Levi retrocedió instintivamente con ambas manos aferradas al cucharón con el que volcaba el líquido para wafles en la sartén, como su fuera una especie de espada que lo defendía de algún enemigo, Eren enarcó una ceja.

—Es que… que, me agarraste desprevenido. Aún tengo que procesar todo este cambio, ¿no? Es algo fuerte, digo.

—Tranquilo, yo también estoy nervioso —le habló seductoramente mientras lo acorralaba contra un rincón, el más bajo sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por las orejas—. Pero es un cambio favorable, así que simplemente disfrutemos.

Y lo besó. Un simple beso en los labios. Levi estaba tenso como una estatua, Eren se alejó apenas y abrió los ojos, carajo, qué ojotes tan enormes que tenía su amigo, su novio, ¡no, su amigo! ¿Su amigovio? Aaaaah, ya no sabía nada. Bueno, no había sido tan malo, un beso se podía tolerar.

—Se siente bien besarte —le dijo Eren, para luego dejar un beso en su mejilla y alejarse. Se quedó de pie a unos pasos mientras Levi estaba mudo y giraba la preparación en la sartén.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio pudo recuperar sus cuerdas vocales para preguntar:

—Bueno, entonces, ¿con cuántos saliste?

—No lo sé, no los ando contando.

Su amigo lo miró sorprendido.

—Tampoco soy taaan promiscuo, solo aprovecho la oportunidad si se me presenta, eso es todo.

—¿Saliste con alguien del grupo?

Eren se encogió de hombros, Levi no daba crédito a lo que estaba descubriendo, ¿todo eso había pasado frente a sus ojos y él ni enterado? ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo había sido?

—¿Eres, mmm, eres gay?

Su amigo comenzó a reírse y se fue a servir un poco más de yogurt meneando la cabeza.

—No, soy un viejo lesbiano —y volvía a reírse con tantas ganas que lo contagiaba un poco—. No sé, me gusta un poco de todo supongo —agregó luego—. Pero la verdad que últimamente sí, he preferido salir con hombres… más bajos que yo, de cabello oscuro…

Levi se giró y lo miró asombrado, su amigo se rió y se tapó la cara con las manos, luego se mordió el labio inferior y le dirigió esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de brillos.

—No me culpes, gustos son gustos y yo, no sé, cuando andaba con ellos me imaginaba que eras tú, pero Levi es… único supongo, así que esto no se siente como nada de lo que me haya pasado antes.

Levi puso el plato con los wafles calientes en la mesa y sirvió el café, le agregó la leche al de su amigo y le puso la taza al frente.

—Pero bueno, ya basta de hablar de mí, hablemos de ti —pidió Eren, sirviéndose uno de los redondos y calientes manjares en un platillo para luego untarlo con nutella.

—Tú lo sabes todo, no tengo nada para agregar.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que yo te gustaba?

Joder. Levi se metió un bocado grande de lo preparado quemándose la lengua casi mientras pensaba qué carajos responder. No quería mentir, no quería mentir, joder, ¡no quería!

—No sé, hace poco, creo.

—Oh, pensé que había sido hace mucho. Bueno, no importa, lo bueno es que fuiste el valiente de los dos que se animó a confesarse. Estoy muy feliz, como hace mucho no me sentía.

—Sí, no hace falta que lo digas, se te nota en toda la cara. Escucha, Eren —dijo carraspeando—, vamos despacio con esto, ¿bueno? Es decir, puede que nos vaya bien o no, y realmente no quiero una horda de gente preguntando a cada rato qué sucede o cómo hacemos o todas esas malditas preguntas incómodas, ¿entiendes? —el de ojos verdes asintió mientras comía también y le guiñaba un ojo.

—Levi, no tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás ¿Eres bisexual, no? No sé por qué me daba la impresión que te gustaba Mikasa, ah, pero menos mal que no es así y yo soy el afortunado.

Levi asintió y desvió su mirada a su desayuno, carajo, esto no pintaba nada bien, ya había perdido todas las oportunidades de retractarse, ni modo. Cuando menos acordó Eren le estaba tirando un beso al aire y notó que se ruborizaba.

—Yo no soy para nada romántico —aclaró de entrada y con su cara de chupar limones—. Así que todas esas cosas de besitos y agarraditas de mano y eso, por favor, las evitemos a-afuera.

—¿Adentro, sí?

Mierda, por un segundo le pareció ver que Eren había preguntado eso de una manera muy sugestiva.

—Vamos de a poco.

—Oye, no seas tímido, yo sí soy cariñoso y me gustaría que tú lo fueras conmigo.

—Abre el Chrome en tu celular y busca el significado de "ir despacio", porque me parece que tenemos conceptos diferentes. No soy cariñoso y eso no va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, así que... no me presiones.

—Joder, estás muy a la defensiva, solo relájate. Además si es algo que ambos sentimos, ¿cuál es el problema de que lo disfrutemos? Es lo natural.

El más bajo seguía tomando su desayuno aparentemente en calma, pero la verdad es que estaba un poco asustado. Nunca había tenido prejuicios respecto a los gays, incluso hasta diría que aceptaba el atractivo natural de Eren, cosa que era evidente, pero era muy diferente todo esto de salir.

—Escucha Eren, si no podemos ir despacio con este tema, creo que lo mejor sería no intentarlo —fue claro y lo miró sin atisbos de broma, el otro asintió.

—De acuerdo.

—Yo nunca salí con otro hombre antes y... bueno, es todo nuevo y quiero tomármelo con calma.

—No te preocupes, nunca haría nada que te hiciera sentir incómodo, mi amor —Levi abrió grande los ojos y el otro solo se carcajeó ante su reacción—. Es una broma, caray, relájate. Si entendí, no te preocupes.

—Tengo clase a las diez, me voy —avisó luego de apurar el resto de la taza con el café.

—Cierto, tengo tu bandeja de comida —avisó Eren mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba una lunchera del refrigerador—. Es un arroz con verduras salteadas, como te gusta, trata de calentarlo.

—Gracias —aceptó Levi y se quedó unos segundos estático sin saber como despedirse de su amigo, no ya no eran amigos, ¿o sí?—. Nos vemos.

Dijo al final cabeceando en su dirección y retirándose. Eren lo acompañó a la puerta y todo normal. Soltó un suspiro al salir. Bueno, no era tan malo después de todo, seguía teniendo a su mejor amigo que le cocinaba y se preocupaba por él. Un beso más o un beso menos no era la gran cosa. Si, claro, ¿y cuándo el otro le pidiera "la prueba de amor"? Ok, no tenía que estresarse, después de todo le había dicho que fueran despacio, así que tenía tiempo de pensar las cosas.

Hasta el mitad de la tarde estuvo enfocado en sus clases y luego entró en su turno a trabajar en la cafetería. terminó pasada la media noche, siempre cerca del fin de semana recibían más gente. Se retiró destruído, cuando estaba llegando a su casa se cruzó con Eren.

—Hola, ¿qué haces por aquí? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Hola, vine a dejarte los apuntes que me pediste el otro día, y... una sorpresa. Uf, te ves muy cansado, ve a dormir. Por cierto, mamá me dijo que si podías venir a almorzar mañana, quiere hacer pastas caseras, no le salen muy bien pero la ayudaré.

—Sí, luego de la clase de Cálculo, ¿no vas a venir?

—No, me quedo con ella, toma los apuntes por mí, por favor y ponme presente en la lista —pidió guiñándole un ojo—. Por cierto, te cuento la novedad, parece que Mikasa oficialmente está saliendo con Jean, ¿lo puedes creer? Con ese idiota, pero bueno, sobre gustos...

Levi se quedó mudo, eso había dolido, no solo había metido la pata hasta el fondo, además la chica que le gustaba ya estaba emparejándose con otro, qué mierda.

—Oh, bien por ellos, supongo.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

—No —la respuesta salió un poco tosca, por lo que carraspeó para explicarse mejor—. Es que estoy cansado y sucio, solo quiero bañarme y dormir.

—Claro, lo entiendo, bueno, hasta mañana —Eren se acercó y lo besó en la comisura de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, ruborizándose un poco—. Hasta mañana, Li.

Tenso como una tabla Levi caminó a su departamento y entró. En realidad más que departamento eso era una ratonera, una especie de mono ambiente. Estaba impecable, en su mesa-escritorio-desayunador había un florero con unas cuantas margaritas, seguramente obra de Eren. Al abrir el pequeño refrigerador que tenía se encontró con un pequeño pastel de fresas, su favorito y una carita sonriente en un papel a un costado del plato. Joder, ese chico era demasiado lindo.

No pudo comer ni un solo bocado, se sentó y se refregó la cara varios minutos ¿qué estaba haciendo, por todos los cielos? Pero ya estaba demasiado hundido como para poder aclarar las cosas. Le pasaba por cobarde, no tomar el toro por las astas y decir las verdades de frente. Aunque luego imaginaba a su amigo todo triste y llorando y no, no podía hacerle eso. Después de todo era la persona más incondicional que conocía, además de Carla, y no podía hacerles eso.

¿Y si lo intentaba? Es decir, bueno, estaba bastante seguro que no era homosexual, pero si era objetivo no la pasaba mal con Eren, no era invasivo, era amable, se cuidaban mutuamente, aunque él nunca lo había mirado con esos ojos. No lo quería fuera de su vida tampoco. Se levantó para bañarse, necesita dormir, el insomnio de la noche anterior lo tenía a mal traer. Cuando pasó cerca del calendario que tenía sobre su cama notó una fecha envuelta en un círculo rojo.

Mierda. En dos semanas era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Se quedó mirando el papel. Los últimos años Eren siempre lo había acompañado al cementerio, y luego se quedaba en su departamento bebiendo y brindándole su apoyo. Sacudió la cabeza, se bañó y cayo desplomado en la cama, incapaz de pensar más.

En el almuerzo Carla estaba radiante, se deleitaron con unos tallarines caseros y una salsa que era una delicia. Sentados en la mesa conversando afablemente, Levi fue consciente de lo mucho que disfrutaba formando parte de esa familia. De pronto es como si comenzara a dimensionar lo afortunado que había sido de haberlos conocido. A Dios gracias la mujer no hizo preguntas incómodas ni referencias a la reciente relación de ellos dos. Eren actuaba bastante normal y no lo besó, ni buscó tocarlo o hacer algo más evidente, lo cual agradeció.

Tenían un examen importante en dos semanas, por lo que se abocaron a estudiar arduamente, ir a las clases, juntarse con sus amigos, de hecho parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado, excepto que a solas Eren, una que otra vez, le dejaba un beso en la boca, muy casto e inocente. No hacía bromas al respecto tampoco y hasta a Levi le sorprendió lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a esas pequeñas muestras de afecto. A decir verdad se había tomado muy a pecho todo el tema de ir despacio, y se lo agradecía.

Un sábado se juntaron en casa de Eren a jugar y beber un poco, y cayó Mikasa con su flamante novio. Comieron pizza, bebieron un par de cervezas y no faltó el interrogatorio de la chica a su amigo.

—Algo te pasa, Eren, andas sonriendo todo el día, estás distraído, no me mientas, ¿en qué andas?

Levi se concentró en su lata de cerveza, mientras sentía que el pulso se le aceleraba. Connie y Sasha, su hermana, seguían tragando porciones de pizza, mientras largaban comentarios de que ellos también lo veían radiante.

—Nada del otro mundo, pero supongo que tengo motivos para estar muy feliz —solo rogaba a todos los dioses que no se despachara con algo inconveniente—. La persona que me gusta me ha aceptado y bueno, no puedo evitarlo se siente bien.

Todos lo felicitaron y le palmearon la espalda, mientras Levi estaba en un costado hecho una presencia espectral prácticamente.

—Levi, ¿no vas a felicitar a Eren? —preguntó Connie intrigado, el más bajo lo miró con desdén.

—El altote ya sabe lo que opino, me alegro que esté bien, se lo merece.

Cuando todos se fueron y Levi estaba terminando de lavar los trastes, el chico se acercó y lo abrazó desde la espalda, el otro se tensó de inmediato.

—Tenía tantas ganas de contárselo a todos, pero respetaré tus tiempos. Te amo, Levi.

A esas alturas ya estaba un poco más familiarizado con los besos y algunos acercamientos de parte de su mejor amigo, así que si bien no huía, tampoco estaba del todo cómodo, por lo que solo asintió. En cierta manera era cálido, no recordaba que alguien le hubiera dicho "Te amo" en mucho tiempo y... bueno, no daría tantas vueltas, se sentía lindo.

—Bueno, ya con el tiempo, no hace falta salir a publicarlo en una marquesina —le dijo suspirando.

—Oye, Li, tú... ¿estás a gusto conmigo? Quiero decir, está bien que vayamos despacio pero a veces siento como si te molestara cuando me acerco.

—No, no me molesta, es nuevo y a veces me abruma, solo eso, ya te dije que no soy cariñoso.

Dió un respingo al sentir un beso en su nuca rapada, Eren adoraba hacer eso y a veces lo tomaba desprevenido.

—No te contengas conmigo, no te hagas el duro. Es tarde, ¿te quedas a dormir?

En otras circunstancias no le hubiera importado, pero ahora era diferente. Miró de reojo a Eren, terminando con el último vaso y cerrando el grifo.

—Joder, no me mires así, no te voy a violar, solo me refiero a dormir.

—Lo sé, idiota, esta bien me quedo.

Al girarse se topó con la mirada enamorada de su amigo y de alguna forma... algo se removió en él. Eren se acercó despacio y lo besó con suavidad, pero no despegó los labios de él. Eren besaba bien, tenía que aceptar eso y por una vez, se dejó llevar. Tal vez sus necesidades, su necesidad de contacto humano, la calidez y amor del otro, no sabía, simplemente no supo en qué momento estaba respondiendo a esa caricia y cuando menos acordó el beso se profundizó, bastante.

No era tan diferente que besar a una chica, bueno sí, era diferente, pero tal vez sería el aprecio que se tenían, lo cuidadoso que era el más alto... No, no podía mentirse, estaba empezando a sentir cosas también. Eren lo abrazó, resoplando entre sus bocas y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Joder, ¡se estaba matando a besos con su mejor amigo! Y se sentía bastante bien.

—Hola, chic-, oh.

Se giraron para ver a Carla que había llegado de trabajar, ¿cómo es que no la habían escuchado? Esa mujer debía ser ninja. Eren se alejó un poco de Levi y revoleó los ojos sin saber qué decir. Levi miró a uno y luego al otro.

—Bien, eh, no sabía que ustedes estuvieran... en eso —continuó bastante sorprendida, aunque no se notaba molesta ni nada parecido.

—¿No le habías contado? —le pregunto Levi por lo bajo y su amigo le respondió en el mismo tono.

—Ah, eso, no, bueno, le conté que alguien se me confesó pero no le había dicho que eras tú —explicó.

—Bueno, saben que los quiero a ambos —continuó mientras se acercaba y sacaba una rebanada de pizza de una de las cajas—. Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que salían, vaya.

—Lo, lo estamos intentando—aclaró Eren esta vez bastante rojo.

—Me alegro, es solo que pensé que a Levi, bueno, le gustaban las chicas, digo como solo le escuché hablar de una novia hace un tiempo...

El ambiente se tornó insoportablemente incómdo con esa frase, y decidieron dar las buenas noches e irse a dormir. Lo peor fue que al rato de estar en la habitación riéndose de lo sucedido, Carla tocó la puerta y le entregó unos preservativos a Eren "disimuladamente", pero Levi escuchó todo.

—Mamá, no hace falta, yo tengo, caray.

—OK, solo quiero que se cuiden, yo me iré a dormir y no saldré hasta mañana de mi habitación.

—¡Mamá! —replicó su hijo escandalizado—. No te hagas la superada y no te metas en asuntos ajenos.

—Ser precavido no está demás. No hagan mucho ruido.

—¡Joder, mamá! Ya vete a dormir.

Cuando Eren cerró la puerta y regresó, Levi estaba bordó de la vergüenza, Se sentaron en la amplia cama de su amigo y luego se miraron para reír hasta que les dolió la panza.

—Solo para aclarar, solo dormiremos —dijo Levi ya sin tanta risa.

—Sí, sí, tranquilo, no te daré mi cuerpo tan fácilmente —soltó en tono ofendido el más alto para luego terminar riendo de nuevo.

Una vez con pijama (Eren le había prestado uno a Levi como hacían habitualmente cuando se quedaba), se acostaron, uno al lado del otro y apagaron la luz. El más bajo escuchó como Eren se giraba y quedaba de costado, así que él hizo lo mismo, se miraron un rato acostumbrándose a las penumbras del cuarto.

—Gracias —le dijo el de ojos verdes, que tomó su mano más cercana entrelazando sus dedos.

—¿Gracias?

—Por esta oportunidad.

—Eres un mentiroso, me dijiste que le habías contado.

—Pensé que te ibas a dar cuenta que era una broma.

Levi se quedó en silencio unos momentos, Eren volvió a hablar.

—¿Sabes? Por un momento pensé... no sé, realmente no me lo creía, pensé que era una broma cruel de tu parte, pero luego fui consciente de que tú no eres así, eres una buena persona Levi, y nunca harías una cosa así sin haberla pensado mucho y entonces simplemente me abracé a esa esperanza con todas mis fuerzas.

—Y yo había creído que lo de tu madre era cierto.

—Bueno, como sea, ahora ya sabe. Igual me imaginaba que iba a estar de acuerdo.

—Eres afortunado de tener una madre tan buena y comprensiva.

Eren apretó la mano de Levi al notar la tristeza pintando sus pupilas.

—Kuchel puede estar tranquila, ya no estarás más solo, nos tienes a nosotros. Ahora también mi mamá es la tuya.

Eren cerró los ojos y Levi se quedó un largo rato contemplándolo, él también afianzó su agarre sintiendo que el corazón se le ablandaba. Tenía razón, era afortunado en muchos sentidos, y ahora estaba mucho más seguro de que aunque ese mensaje había sido un error, probablemente se convirtiera en el mejor acierto de su corta vida. Tal vez sí era posible enamorarse de su amigo después de todo, porque al lado de ellos ya no se sentía solo.

De pronto Mikasa ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no mientras tuviera a alguien que lo cuidaba y se preocupaba tanto por él.

Los días pasaron y se hicieron semanas y las semanas, meses. Cuando quiso acordar se encontraba sonriendo más de la cuenta. Sintiéndose completo, a pesar de los sacrificios, el estudio, el trabajo. Eren siempre estaba ahí, incluso cuando discutían, que no era a menudo pero a veces sucedía. Se descubría disfrutando de los abrazos, los besos cada vez más osados y se encontraba muchas veces comprando una golosina que a Eren le gustase o alguna prenda de ropa que sabía a su novio le quedaría más que bien.

Estaba saliendo de un turno en la cafetería cuando se encontró con Eren fuera de la misma esperándolo. Hacía mucho frío y salió corriendo porque había llevado poco abrigo, pero ahí estaba su héroe personal con una campera y una bufanda azul. Se dieron un beso breve y se colocó la ropa. Juntos se fueron caminando a casa de Eren, donde tenía una sorpresa para el más bajo. Llegaron y todo estaba a oscuras, pero cuando prendieron la luz la mayoría de sus amigos gritaron un feliz cumpleaños que lo dejó boquiabierto.

Aún faltaban dos días para Navidad, pero todos iban a estar ocupados en esas fechas, como siempre sucedía, de manera que decidieron festejar antes para estar todo presentes. Justo cumplía sus veinte. Luego de saludar miró a Eren que le sonrió con auténtica felicidad, y sin dudar se acercó y le dejó un beso en los labios a la vista de todos. Eren estaba rojo de la impresión, y muchos sorprendidos. Mikasa le dijo a Jean que ella ya sabía que Levi era gay, que siempre lo había sabido.

—Gracias, Eren —siguió Levi como si estuvieran solos—. Mi vida es mejor cuando estás conmigo.

Volvieron a besarse otra vez con mayor sentimiento y al fin sus amigos vitorearon y aplaudieron a rabiar.

Esa noche Levi miró al cielo y le dijo a su madre que a veces los errores llegaban en el momento justo, y que algún día le contaría a Eren, probablemente cuando se casaran, cómo fue que terminó siendo su novio por equivocación.

La equivocación más hermosa de toda su vida.

.

By Luna de Acero.


End file.
